


Winter Snow Fun

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Series: Rising Stars [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Romance, Sex, Skiing, Sledding, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Snowboarding, Snowman, Tobogganing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093





	Winter Snow Fun

After listening to one of the boys' Christmas songs from 1997 from their newly released Holiday album __, Rosa Angelina was beginning to think about her siblings in New York, Jersey and Texas. It's been months since she left Brooklyn to kickoff her desire as a performer and she was starting to wondering what they're up to. She had already cut ties with her parents after going through a maximum breakdown and blew up online with her heartbreaking stories on her social accounts! Fortunately for her, someone got hold of her and got her help through an anxiety and depression program.

"Can't believe it's been weeks of my sobriety." Rosa checking the calendar of her phone. "So far, I've been getting messages and letters from fans, social media followers, past alumni and favorite celebrities, but I wondered how everyone else is."

Removing her earphones from her ears, Rosa stands from her bed and looks at her window, glancing at the clouds. Lucky for her, the only time there's snow in is in up in the mountains in California, but she had always imagine going snowboarding or skiing in Aspen, Colorado, which fortunately for her and all 9 of the Backstreet Kids, the chance might come to reality because the entire Backstreet family is going on a big winter ski trip before Christmas to celebrate her sobriety and the holiday season. She's been planning and discussing the trip since she moved to California, and thought of the suggestion for what everyone didn't know is that the only Backstreet Boys family who's never hit the slopes was Brian's family and Brian Littrell hasn't gone skiing or snowboarding since the band's second video shoot for "I'll Never Break Your Heart" but his family hasn't been to.

Just then, there was a knock on her door. "Rosa?" It was

"

 

Checking her calendar on her board,

At the

"What's this?"

"I don't know. Why don't you open it?"

Baylee carefully rip the package open to see


End file.
